monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Urgophos
Urgophos are medium-sized Brute Wyverns which are known to be primarily scavengers, feeding on even rotting corpses. Physiology Urgophos is a medium-sized Brute Wyvern which resembles Rugops, having a rounded head, relatively long legs and very short arms. Urgophos also possesses a singular horn on its head like Majungasaurus, which is curved slightly forwards. It has scutes lining its back alongside short spines across its spine. It has a mane of short feathers around its neck, similarly to Anjanath, and its head has wrinkled skin like a black vulture. Its eyes are cloudy due to being blind. Urgophos' body is largely a blue-grey in color with the spines and scutes being more of a glaucous grey. The mane of feathers is a more dark bluish gray while its head is more gray. Its eyes are a dull blue due to being cloudy. Behavior Urgophos are known to watch other predators from a distance, waiting for them to finish feeding on a corpse so it can start feeding on the corpse itself. Whenever there's a large corpse around, several Urgophos have been known to feed on the corpse together. Ecological Information Position in Food Chain Urgophos take up an unique position in the food chain due to the fact they primarily scavenge. This means that most of the time don't hunt themselves and just scavenge off of the kills of other monsters, even when these kills have become rotten corpses. However, Urgophos will also hunt from time to time when necessary, being capable of easily preying upon small monsters and being able to take down some large monsters. Behavior towards Other Monsters Urgophos will not attack small monsters upon sight or them getting close to it, it'll only attack them if they decide to provoke the Brute Wyvern. Urgophos will also not attack other large monsters of similar strength unless they decide to provoke the Brute Wyvern. Urgophos will stay at a distance from larger monsters and run away if they deal enough damage to it. Tracks Urgophos can leave behind several tracks for hunters to utilize in tracking it down. These tracks include "Medium-Sized Prints", which can be found on the ground, "Gray Blue Scales", which can be found on the ground, "Short Blue Feathers", which can be found on the ground, and "Stinking Substance", which can be found on the ground or on walls. Specific Locale Interactions Urgophos have no specific locale interactions. Special Behaviors Urgophos will commonly find its way to slain monsters in a quest to eat from them. This includes both large and small monsters. Cutscene Hunt Cutscene * Location: Great Forest * Synopsis: As the hunter enters Area 5 of the Great Forest, they start hearing some weird noises, which they quickly realize sounds like something eating from a corpse. They then notice something towards the middle of area so quickly get into cover while also getting a better look at what it is. They realize it's the Urgophos they have to hunt feeding from a decaying Aptonoth corpse. The hunter then gets up to try sneaking closer to the Brute Wyvern, only rustling some leaves. However, the Urgophos seems to hear this as it stops feeding on the corpse and turns around towards the hunter, allowing the hunters to see its cloudy eyes. It then walks up to the hunter and sniffs them as they're leaning back from the Brute Wyvern. The Urgophos then tries to bite down on the hunter, but they roll out of the way. The Urgophos turns its head in the direction that the hunter rolled while the hunter gets ready to take down their target. The Urgophos roars, marking the start of the hunt. Ecology Cutscene * Location: Rotten Vale * Synopsis: The cutscene begins by showing an Odogaron feeding on a freshly killed Radobaan somewhere in the Rotten Vale. As the camera gets closer to the side of the Fanged Wyvern, it seems to be alerted by the approach of something from behind, so the Odogaron quickly turns around. An Urgophos is standing a short distance away from the Odogaron, staring at it. The Odogaron growls at the Brute Wyvern, but then is alerted by another Urgophos which is staring down from above. It then looks around to see more Urgophoses staring at the Fanged Wyvern and its kill. The Odogaron slowly backs up from all of the time before one of the Urgophos suddenly charges at the Fanged Wyvern. The Odogaron quickly gets around and bites the Urgophos' neck, killing it seemingly immediately, but then gets jumped on from above by another Urgophos which manages to get a bite in on the Odogaron before getting thrown off. As the Odogaron roars at the Brute Wyverns, more are approaching the Fanged Wyvern, which is starting to be affected by the septic bite of the Urgophos. A bunch of Urgophos then swarm the Odogaron as the Odogaron falters, quickly finishing it off. All the Urgophos then start feasting on the corpses as the screen starts turning to black, ending the cutscene. Abilities Urgophos are medium-sized Brute Wyverns which are rather agile, being capable of moving around at surprising speeds, but are known to be somewhat clumsy, likely a result of their blindness. Due to their scavenging nature, they possess a septic bite which can quickly poison whatever gets bit. It's also capable of barfing out rotten meat which has a horrible smell to it, which also goes for its breath as it can breath out clouds of it. Rage and Tired States * Rage State: Whenever Urgophos becomes enraged, it will start breathing out greenish brown clouds. It will also be capable of now breathing out large clouds of a horrible smell which can inflict Soiled. * Tired State: When Urgophos becomes tired, it will start drooling and will more commonly fall over after doing some of its moves. Frenzy, Apex, Hyper and Tempered Urgophos can be affected by the Frenzy Virus and turn Frenzied as a result, but they're not known to be capable of attaining the Apex State. Urgophos have however been found in the Hyper and Tempered States. Frenzied Urgophos have the usual changes of a Frenzied monster, but the foul-smelling clouds they normally breath out are instead filled with the Frenzy Virus. Tempered Urgophos are considered Threat Lv1 Tempered Monsters and have the usual changes of a Tempered monster. Hyper Urgophos have the usual changes of a Hyper monster. Hyper Urgophos can drop Hyper Extracts and Hyper Horn+'s in High Rank and drop Potent Extracts and Hyper Hardhorns in G-Rank. Mounts Urgophos have the usual mount animation of a Brute Wyvern and can be mounted in three places: its head, its body and its tail. Whenever Urgophos is mounted on its head, the hunter will either be located on top of its head, behind its horn, or hanging from either side of its head. The Urgophos will try to get hunters off by violently shaking its head around, by running around and by slamming the side of its head into walls or the ground. Whenever Urgophos is mounted on its body, the hunter will either be located on its back, behind the mane of feathers that surround its neck, or hanging from either side of its body. The Urgophos will try to get hunters off by shaking its body, by running around and by slamming the side of its body into walls. Whenever Urgophos is mounted on its tail, the hunter will be located somewhere from the base of the tail to just before the middle of the tail. The Urgophos will try to get hunters off by violently shaking its tail around, by running around and by slamming its tail into walls or the ground. In-Game Description WIP Ecology Taxonomy * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: Theropoda * Family: Abelisauridae * Subfamily: Cathartosaurinae * Genus: Cathartospondylus * Species: C. rogoses Urgophos are medium-sized Brute Wyverns which are known to primarily feed on the corpses left by other predators, being scavengers. Their closest known relative is their omnivorous subspecies, Green Urgophos. Habitat Range Urgophos have been found in a wide range of habitats, primarily temperate and tropical regions. They've been found inhabiting the Verdant Hills, Old Jungle, Old Swamp, Jungle, Nightmare Marshes, Great Forest, Deserted Island, Flooded Forest, Misty Peaks, Sunken Hollow, Primal Forest, Everwood, Jurassic Frontier, Ancient Forest, Rotten Vale, Guiding Lands, Tide Island, Death Caverns, Lost City, Extinct Volcano, Forest's Heart and Broken Archipelago. Ecological Niche While Urgophos are medium-sized Brute Wyverns with a dangerous bite, they still primarily scavenge from the kills of other monsters. However, Urgophos will also do hunting themselves from time to time at which point they can easily take down small monsters like Aptonoth, Bullfango, Ioprey, Velociprey, Giaprey, Genprey, Conga and Mosswine. From time to time they'll also take down larger monsters like Bulldrome, Gypceros, Hypnocatrice, Velocidrome, Arzuros and Great Jaggi. Due to their primary diet, Urgophos don't face much in terms of competition, but they will have to face off against monsters like Rathian, Malfestio, Shogun Ceanataur, Waeopial, Subodios, Kouga-Koula and Yen-Tequu. Urgophos do have to worry about predation from large and strong monsters which include the likes of Rathalos, Lagiacrus, Seregios, Tigrex, Aglunastos and Vulmandra, but also Elder Dragon-Level monsters, like Ryatroxos, Solmaron and Ghirarax, strong Deviants, like Dreadking Rathalos and Fleshripper Odogaron, and the occasional Elder Dragon. Biological Adaptations Urgophos are medium-sized Brute Wyverns which are blind, allowing their other senses to be heightened to a much greater degree which they utilize to seek out corpses, even from quite a distance away. Their strong stomachs allow them to eat even from rotting corpses, being capable of easily digesting even some of the most dangerous bacteria due to its powerful stomach acids. Some of these dangerous bacteria however stay in the Urgophos' mouth, making its bite incredibly septic. It's also capable of vomiting some of the food it has eaten back out to release an incredibly foul smell which is also released when the Brute Wyvern gets threatened greatly. Finally, their long legs allow them to be surprisingly agile. Behavior Urgophos are known to be rather docile, likely a result from their blindness. While they don't form social groups, they're known to work together to gain access to the kills of strong monsters. Urgophos are also known to cannibalize one another whenever necessary. Interactions with Other Monsters Low Tier Large Monsters WIP High Tier Large Monsters WIP Attacks Low Rank Calm * Roar: Urgophos will roar at hunters. * Bite: Urgophos will try to bite a hunter which can knock them down and might cause Poison. * Side Bite: Urgophos will try to bite a hunter from either side which can knock them down and might cause Poison. * Downwards Bite: Urgophos will try to bite a hunter in a downwards motion which can knock them down and might cause Poison. * Tail Swipe: Urgophos will swipe its tail at a hunter from either side which can knock them down. * Kick: Urgophos will try to kick a hunter with either of its legs which can knock them down. * Scratch Kick: Urgophos will try to scratch a hunter with the claws on either of its feet, which can knock them down. * Stomp: Urgophos will try to stomp down on a hunter with either of its legs which can knock them down. * Meat Shot: Urgophos will vomit out a piece of rotten meat, launching it at a hunter, which can knock them down and cause Soiled. * Head Swing: Urgophos will swing its head from either side at a hunter which can knock them down. * Charge: Urgophos will quickly run towards a hunter, tripping at the end, which can knock them away. * Leap: Urgophos will leap towards a hunter, trying to land on top of them, which can knock them away. Enraged * Foul Cloud: Urgophos will breath out a foul-smelling cloud in front of it which can knock hunters back and cause Soiled. * Head Upswing: Urgophos will swing its head upwards at a hunter which can knock them upwards. * Sweeping Bite: Urgophos will do a sweeping bite from either side at a hunter which can knock them down and might cause Poison. * Body Slam: Urgophos will try to slam the side of its body into a hunter which can knock them away. High Rank Calm WIP Enraged WIP G-Rank Calm WIP Enraged WIP Damage Effectiveness WIP Breakable Parts and Shiny Drops Breakable Parts * Head(1): Urgophos' head will have scars on it. * Head(2): Urgophos' head will have more scars on it and its horn will be broken. * Body: Urgophos' body will have scars on it and its mane of feathers will have bald patches. * Tail: Part of the Urgophos' tail will be severed off. Shiny Drops Material Items * Urgophos can drop an Urgophos Scale/Scale+/Shard with the break on its body and the break on its tail. * Urgophos can drop an Urgophos Feather/Feather+/Stinkfeather with the break on its body. * Urgophos can drop an Urgophos Hide/Hide+/Piel with both of the breaks on its head. * Urgophos can drop an Urgophos Fang/Fang+/Rotfang with both of the breaks on its head. * Urgophos can drop an Urgophos Horn/Horn+/Hardhorn with the second break on its head. * Urgophos can drop a Wyvern Tear/Lrg Wyvern Tear with all of its breaks. Slinger Ammo * When Urgophos receives a high damage impact, it can drop Thorn Pods for the hunter's slinger.